Esencia
by Cerezo de Luna
Summary: Debajo de la superficie, de los bordes y los disfraces... todos somos simplemente esencia. -(Mini-serie- Completa.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
_

 **Nota** _: Esta es una mini-serie. Posibles momentos angst. Y más cursilerias._

* * *

«Esencia»

 _— By Cerezo de Luna._

○○○•○○○

Capítulo 1

 _Niña._

Nunca consideró que el término fuera ofensivo. Ser una niña no era un insulto. Las niñas a las que conocía no se sentían agredidas cuando las llamaban de esa forma. Ni las jóvenes cuando algún muchacho acaramelado, susurraba un "niña, mi linda niña". Había variantes como señorita, mujercita, chica, incluso dama. Ninguno representaba un insulto, ni algo denigrante. Era el otro género, la diferencia de los niños. ¿Por qué ha de ser una ofensa?

Jamás entendió del todo ese sustantivo, que se empleaba como calificativo cuando se trataba de él.

 _"Niña, tiene cara de niña"_

Y podía oír como las risas sonaban, aun desde el rincón donde un par de sus compañeras de salón estaban sentadas.

¿Qué había de malo en tener "cara de niña"? Ellas eran niñas. Nadie estaba burlándose de eso.

 _"Eres demasiado afeminado, corres como mujer"._

En la secundaria, el término niña se transformó en mujer. La actitud no era infantil, era "afeminada". Las muchachas de su clase tenían el cabello de todo tipo de largo. Nunca ocurrió que los chicos se burlan de ello, por ser más o menos femenino. En realidad, ninguno sabía qué era eso de la feminidad. Al preguntarles, señalaban a las chicas (cualquiera que pasara) y completaron la fundamentación con un exagerado movimiento de manos.

Ser femenina, afeminado era eso. Según sus parámetros. Limitados.

 _"Tu piel es muy bonita."_

La primera vez que escucho aquello, estaba preparado para lanzar una carga de miradas frías. Quizás con años de entrenamiento, decirle lo poco que le interesaba la opinión ajena. Su piel era suya. Y su gancho derecho era fuerte.

Pero se detuvo.

 _"Es... como... s-suave ¡Es decir...! E-es linda... Dios, olvídalo."_

Fue algo divertido, ver como su compañero de preparatoria adquiria diversas tonalidades de rojo hasta que su cara parecía a punto de estallar. Incluso encontró una sensación pequeña, como un cosquilleo, naciendo en su pecho.

 _"Supongo que gracias"_

Hubo un momento tiempo después de eso, que se arremolinaron en sí todos los adjetivos que usaron para definirlo. Su mente caótica, lo agobiaba.

¿Qué era él?

¿Qué sentía?

 _¿Qué... era lo correcto?_

¿Lo femenino era parecerse a las mujeres?

¿Querer a un hombre era ser una chica?

 _"Idioteces, puras idioteces. ¿Crees que convertirse en hombre es besar una chica? ¿O acaso usar pantalones me hacer ser, un ser con testosterona? Puedo amar a un hombre y continuar usando el cabello corto. ¿Me hace menos femenina? No. Que te quede claro, ser un chico o una chica no tiene nada que ver con tu apariencia. Es más… complicado que eso. Se trata de… aquí."_

La castaña que tenía de vecina, señaló su corazón, luego todo el cielo. _Alma._

Aquello sí era una explicación sin exagerar. De las que valía la pena escuchar.

 _"Realmente, odio cuando pones esa mirada... en serio. Tú eres tú, eres maravilloso ¿Por qué te cuesta creerlo?"_

Decidió que sí.

Que creería, desde ese momento hasta morir, que sí. Era él. Solo él.

Con cara de niña. Con ese aire "femenino". Y sobretodo... con su piel bonita.

\- Ya. No vuelvo a adularte. Te pones más hermoso que antes y no hay cielo que pare tu pavoneo.

\- Pero adoras mi ego. Puedes imaginar que es un titan y a ti te encanta armarte esas historias frikis de héroes fantásticos. Inventa uno que acaba por sacarlo del todo el departamento. Haber si podemos caber de una vez solo dos personas.

\- Lo siento cariño, no puedo hacer eso. Me gusta estar así de pegado contigo, aunque me falte espacio para estirar los brazos... además de que amo más cuando las historias tratan de ti. Y de tu ego inflado por mis coqueteos.

\- Y a mí me gusta escucharlos, Daichi.

 _Niña._

Sugawara Koushi fue bendecido con un rostro delicado, casi, casi... como el de una niña.

Solo que el suyo era más hermoso, porque tenía una mirada apasionada.

 _¿Cuál era el problema con eso?_

Ninguno.

Era un hombre.

 **Uno feliz.**

 _~•~_

•

•

•

•

•

* * *

 ** _Buenas noches, gente loquilla_**. Regresando de un tiempo largo. Caotico y lleno de estudio. Si, aqui con esta mini-serie. Me pondre algo dramatica, asi que estais advertidos. Empece con Suga-san... porque se me ocurrio mientras volvia de la uni(?). Seran pocos capitulos, sin centrarme en alguna pareja en lo hayan disfrutado.

Buenas vibras a todxs (ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ

Un beso enorme y gracias por leer.

 **Espero sus reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
_

 **Nota** _: Esta es una mini-serie. Posibles momentos angst. Y más cursilerias._

* * *

«Esencia»

 _— By Cerezo de Luna._

○○○•○○○

Capítulo 2

Dicen que los caminos que surcamos, son aquellos que elegimos.

También dicen que si eres decente jamás compartirías tus secretos con desconocidos. Y por algún lugar comentan, que para tener una oportunidad de ir al cielo, no debes pecar.

Son cosas que las personas dicen.

Muchas cosas que a él le dan igual.

El camino que había bajo sus pies había sido a consecuencia de una serie de malas decisiones y muchas malas situaciones.

No se quejaba. ¿De que valía? No era dañino, no estaba a punto de morir.

La compañía siempre era buena. Las caricias eran placenteras y toda la escena que les seguía era lo más parecido al paraíso que había encontrado.

 _"Llamame una noche de estas"_ La puerta del baño dejaba filtrar la música de fondo.

Y él sólo asentía.

No llamaría, por supuesto.

Quizás no tuviera muchas reglas, pero las que respetaba le permitían sobrevivir.

 _"Tienes una pinta horrible. Dios, ¿Cuantos llevas esta semana?"_

Le parecía exasperante que su compañero de piso tuviera tantos escrúpulos morales. Era paradójico considerando que vivían colgados del cable, de Internet y un poco de la luz de los otros vecinos.

 _"Dijeron que estas buscando una buena noche…"_

Era una frase trillada. Examinó a su pretendiente dos minutos. No. Sus rasgos finos, dirigieron su atención a una muchacha rubia. Eso se veía más prometedor.

 _"¿Sabes lo que se comenta de ti? Que eres un promiscuo. Toda la clase de Diseño editorial, se ha ido a la cama contigo. ¿No puedes tener un poco de… de dignidad?"_

Fue la última vez que discutió con su compañero. Luego de eso, pasaba los días en la biblioteca y las noches en algún recoveco que le ofrecieran.

Todo a costo de un buen precio.

 _"¿Eres el novio de Konoha?"_

En mucho tiempo que llevaba escapando antes del amanecer, jamás le habían atrapado. Ninguno. Ninguna.

 _"¿No quieres un poco de café? Afuera ha comenzado a nevar"_

Cuando puso un pie fuera del departamento, sintió que algo caliente marcaba su rostro.

Quizás se equivocaba.

Quizás si. Aquello sí hacía daño.

Llorar por una taza de café, al fin y al cabo… no era normal.

 _"Oho ho ho… ¡Al fin te encuentro! ¿Por qué te fuiste así la otra mañana? Konoha-chan se preguntó dónde te habías metido. Creo que pensó que te corrí o algo así… el caso es que se fue dando portazos. Y necesito pagar la renta."_

Nunca le fue tan extraña una situación. Esos ojos dorados parecían lanzar chispas, insistiendo. Su estómago ciñéndose.

¿Qué más daba? No parecía de su tipo. No era como él. Y él... no tenía donde más ir.

 _"Akaashiiiiiii~ No salgas hoy. Pasarán un buena película de acción en el canal treinta y seis. Anda, quédate. ¡Dejaré que tomes el lado bueno del sofá!"_

Y a veces, creía que podía llorar de solo estar.

Si. Eso también así daño. Pero conllevaba una sensación… que le impedía salir por la puerta.

 _" ¿Cómo haces para leer todo eso? Akaashi, debes ser un genio."_

Aún así una parte de su mente pedía huir.

 _"¿Pensé que nos encontraríamos en el bar?"_

 _"Akaashi no puede verte ahora. Ni mañana. Ni tampoco la semana entrante. De hecho, no quiere verte."_

Su corazón estaba dañado, sangrando a cada sacudida que la calidez ofrecía. Giraba a su alrededor la segunda oportunidad, que nunca pensó tener. Estaba aterrado.

\- No tienes que ser eso. No eres eso. Keiji, no eres lo que los demás dicen. Te juro por el cielo que está sobre mi cabeza, que tú vales mil soles y mil viajes a la luna. No me interesa tu pasado… es eso, pasado. ¿Estás aquí ahora, no?

\- Bokuto-san es un hablador.

\- ¡E-eso es… ! ¡No me importa! ¡Quiero decirte todo lo que siento!

\- P-para… Dios…

Y si existía un camino que seguir, era su elección.

A su propia fuerza. _Amor propio._

 _A él._

Merecía una oportunidad. Merecían una oportunidad.

¿Qué tan lejos podían llegar... _**juntos**_?

 _~•~_

•

•

•

•

•

* * *

 ** _Buenas noches, gente bonita._** Aqui está el segundo capitulo. Bien... solo dire que esto no tuvo nada que ver con que se me pegara Roxanne de The Police. No, claro que no. Es una pareja que me gusta mucho, pero nunca habia escrito de ellos. No me mateis por favor. Escucho sugerencias para los proximos capis. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

Buenas vibras a todxs (ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ

Un beso enorme y gracias por leer.

 **Espero sus reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate._

* * *

«Esencia»

 _— By Cerezo de Luna._

○○○•○○○

Capitulo 3

Se considera afortunado, aquel que posee alguna de las cualidades más deseadas por sobre el promedio de la población.

Aunque quizás, también era catalogado como afortunado, aquel individuo que tuviera la simple posibilidad, de tener a una persona puramente afortunada a su lado. De esa forma, el primer afortunado, solo sería una manera vaga de ser definido. Algo parecido, a la luz de la luna. No era él, de veras, el afortunado. Si no, parte del paquete que el verdadero afortunado, había elegido.

Era más bien... una coincidencia. Un término excelente.

Yamaguchi, era una simple, llana y patética coincidencia. Una forma penosa, con poco carácter, demasiadas pecas y mucha ilusión en la cabeza. Por eso era una coincidencia. Y se supone, que ser una era un gran privilegio.

 _\- Tsukki... ¿Puedes esperarme?_

Y una terrible maldición.

 _\- Esta vez no. Tengo que salir con la estúpida del salón cuatro, o comenzaran a hablar._

La espalda del más alto se desvaneció a lo largo del pasillo. Aún Tadashi mantenía su taquilla abierta, sin sacar de ella la chaqueta del equipo. Tenía frio, un frio helado que no se calmaría con abrigo, ni cobertores. Otra vez, un golpe seco en su pecho.

La costumbre dictaba. El afortunado podia tener más de una vida, mantener un parte escondida del mundo. Se mostraba resplandeciente, lejano, un modelo rubio inalcanzable. Admirado y repudiado. Daba igual, tenía lo que deseaba, cuando lo deseaba, sin pagar el precio. Tadashi Yamaguchi lo sabía.

Él era un fragmento, de esa parte escondida del mundo. Le pertenecía.

 _\- Hoy mi casa está libre, Akiteru salió otra vez con esa loca, no volverá hasta la madrugada._

No era una petición. Estaba establecido así.

Esa noche, como otras, la coincidencia cedió de nuevo al afortunado. Se entrego por completo, alcanzando niveles nuevos de complacencia. Sus latidos subieron de frecuencia y su piel ardió. Los mareos en su mente, comenzaron a dar señales de advertencia. Pero Yamaguchi prefería dejarse llevar. Al menos, por esa noche, el afortunado en aquella situación seria él.

 _-¿Has pensado en una beca deportiva?_

Los ojos de Takeda Ittetsu le sonrieron, dejando en su pupitre un folleto. ¿Puede la coincidencia desafiar las leyes de la fortuna? Y las ideas centelleantes, dejaron de serlo, para tornarse luces pequeñas que adornaron sus ojos.

- _¿Universidad de Kioto?_

 _\- Sensei piensa que tengo oportunidad. Mis calificaciones podrían mejorar, un poco más en ciencias y estaría dentro del promedio necesario._

 _\- Una pérdida de tiempo._

No por primera vez en tres semanas, algo muy dentro de la coincidencia se removió. Se sentía agitado.

 _\- Lo intentaré._

 _\- Haz lo que quieras. Solo recuerda que iré a tu casa después de la practica._

Quizás la teoría de la fortuna, no estaba escrita de la forma en que pensaba. Quizás, ser una coincidencia era solo una pantalla de humo. Una pose que las personas se construían, para aferrarse a los afortunados. Entonces ¿Quién era él? ¿Qué era una coincidencia?

 _\- Esta vez no puedo Tsukki. Tengo que estudiar para el examen de admisión._

 _\- ¿No puedes o no quieres, Yamaguchi?_

 _\- No puedo... y comienzo a pensar que ya no quiero seguir haciendo esto._

Su interior se agitaba, en un vaivén tormentoso. Había espíritu y vida. La fortuna... era cuestión de fuerza.

 _-¡Felicidades Yama-chan!_

 _-¡Oi idiota, deja que yo también le salude!_

 _-¡Así se hace Yamaguchi! ¡A ver si aprenden bola de críos chillones!_

 _-¡P-pero entrenador...!_

Decía algo así, que la fortuna es cuestión de fuerzas. De corazón. Un poco de crudeza por parte de la vida, que debía enfrentar. A los ojos, de frente, con decisión.

 _-No voy a seguir con esto. Ya es suficiente, Tsukki... ¿Qué es lo que quieres? No me pondré debajo de ti, no seré tu alfombra. No soy la segunda opción de nadie._

 _-¿Segunda opción? ¿Te estás escuchando? Nunca fuiste más que un pasatiempo. No te des de más, Yamaguchi, solo fue-_

También fuerza, en los puños. Fuerza para dejar. Para construir su propia fortuna.

\- ¿Quien dijo que no nos veíamos bien en trajes?

\- Sigues siendo idiota, con o sin corbata.

\- Olvídalo, Yama, Bakageyama esta así porque sufre complejos.

\- ¿No eras tú el del complejo de inferioridad? En muchos sentidos.

-¡Repite eso...!

Tadashi rió, mientras la pareja pretendía darse golpes. O besarse. Miró con nostalgia a Yachi en su vestido de novia.

\- ¿Encantador, no crees?

Tsukki seguía resplandeciendo. Simulando ser un afortunado. Una dicha, que se hallara lejos de atraerlo. Solo dolía, como una cicatriz antigua.

\- Es... precioso. Como un alivio.

\- La tranquilidad se consigue con el paso de los años, ¿No?

\- No. Se consigue con un poco de buena suerte.

Y al alejarse solo un poco, para saludar a los flamantes novios, Tadashi lo comprendió.

Todo este tiempo, la coincidencia no era él.

 _Era Kei._

 _~•~_

•

•

•

•

•

* * *

 ** _Buenas tarde, gente bonita._** _Aqui reviviendo un poco. Concluyendo historias y continuando otras. Esta en particular tendra dos capitulos más. Tambien escucho ofertas/ofrecimientos de futuras parejas._

Buenas vibras a todxs (ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ

Un beso enorme y gracias por leer.

 **Espero sus reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate._

* * *

«Esencia»

 _— By Cerezo de Luna._

○○○•○○○

Capitulo 4

Era un tifón. Uno que provenía del Océano Pacifico, a trescientos kilómetros por hora.

Algo así, como un súper-Tifón. Uno bien jodido. De esos que desbastan todo a su paso, que devoran hasta las raíces de los arboles más antiguos.

- _Fue muy divertido, dulzura, pero tengo que volar._

 _\- Pero... ¡Espera!_

Y él estaba encantado con ser un fenómeno natural. Amaba los giros, la corriente de frescura.

 _\- Woo, admito que estoy impresionado ¿Qué pasa con estos sujetos? ¿Qué diablos tienes, Noya? Porque me niego a creer que solo es tu cara._

 _\- Es mi cara. Y mi encanto. Venga, lo acordado._

Su sonrisa, tan ambigua, se extendía por su rostro. Sus ojos inquietos, no podían descansar. Era un todo, en constante movimiento. Girando, acelerando, de derecho y de revés. Solo el presente, solo el ahora.

Una luz que podía prenderse, como apagarse demasiado rápido. Tan inconsciente.

 _-¿Sabías que al fin, tienen un nuevo dueño en el local de al lado?_

 _\- ¿Compraron La Perla?_

 _\- Pues sí, ahora será una librería de segunda mano. Incluso creo que tendrá un café pequeño._

Su curiosidad innata, saltaba por todas partes de su ser. No podía detenerse. Porque si paraba, podía correr el riesgo de caer en sus pensamientos. Noya no tenía muchos pensamientos buenos.

 _\- ¡Mucho gusto, Nishinoya Yuu!_

 _\- A-asahi... Asashi Azumane._

Un poco de adrenalina subía por sus venas, al verlo pasar.

 _\- Oi, con el grandulón es mejor no meterse. Tiene un tipo bastante serio por detrás. Da escalofríos._

Quizás un tifón, no podía simplemente hacer caso a las advertencias. Y aquel hombre, nervioso e intimidante en apariencia, resultada llamativo. Yuu, prefería jugarle bromas, dar vueltas a su alrededor hasta marearlo. Incluso hacerlo reír. Porque luego, cuando el arrasara, no quedaría nada de Asahi.

Era una maldición. Su maldición.

 _\- ¿Quisieras... es decir, tú... q-quisieras tomar un café, conmigo?_

Sus ojos se fijaron en el rojo de las mejillas ajenas. En el tono de su voz, la manera en que tocaba su nuca. Y un pequeño golpecito, debajo de su corazón, le hizo rehuir la mirada. No debía. No con él. Tanaka tenía razón. No por Takanobu Aone, su socio. Asahi... era una tímida briza de mar.

Su naturaleza, lo llenaba de inseguridad. No habría futuro, ni estabilidad en alguien que solo corría. No era bueno deteniendo su marcha, ni dando abrazos. Lastimaba. No se perdonaría si ese caos alcanzaba a alguien como Asahi. Él simplemente, no merecía perderse en una lista de retos. En un borroso encuentro. No formaría parte de su cadena de errores apropósito.

Nunca.

 _\- Oi, Noya... ¿Pasa algo con Asahi-san?_

 _\- Que va, Ryuu, no es mi tipo. Demasiado blando._

 _\- Ya… Ya veo. Es solo que... No lo sé, él parece interesado. Ya sabes, tanto como para preguntarme por ti. ¡Casi le da un ataque! Pero, si es así..._

Y los giros con violencia que daba, quisieron acelerar aún más. Necesitaba alejarse. Recorrer un tramo, donde su caos no rozara a otros, donde los pensamientos no se agolparan. Era bueno, en movimiento. Escapando. ¿Por qué detenerse ahora?

 _\- Déjame que te lleve a casa._

 _-¡Q-qué estoy bien... joder!_

 _\- Yuu, basta._

La intensidad de su voz, causo que bajo sus parpados las lágrimas se desbordaran. Él siempre llevaba una tormenta dentro, un feroz viento convergente, carcomiéndolo. Aquella noche, al borde de lo difuso, con el alcohol colapsando su sistema, la espalda de Azumane se sintió cálida. Casi... como una caricia.

\- Yo... gracias.

Incluso entonces, rehuía a verlo. Porque de lo contrario, caería por entero.

\- No me agradezcas. Aunque... me debes un café ¿No lo crees?

Asahi le sonreía. Y era cálido, sereno. El mismísimo océano al amanecer. Sus ojos, diciendo más de lo que le gustaría. Noya, podría lanzarse y explotar.

\- ¿Es una cita, Asahi-san?

\- ¡N-no... Sí... e-es decir...!

\- Es una cita.

Y basto estirar su mano, hasta la camisa del castaño, para dejarlo a su altura. Mirándolo con algo indescriptible que llenaba su pecho. Le beso suavemente, como una caricia.

Un tifón, uno como él, acaba de hallar un mar de aguas tropicales. Un punto donde volver, donde nacer. Donde poder explotar sin resultar herido.

Después de todo, podía agitar un poco a ese hombre despreocupadamente sexy, y lindo.

 _Era un buen pensamiento._

 _~•~_

•

•

•

•

•

* * *

 ** _Buenas tarde, gente bonita._** _Que tuve que buscar algo sobre tifones, huracanes y ciclones... es cierto XD ¡Pero fue divertido! Alimenta el lado de conocimiento cultural(?) Oh~ Lamentablemente el siguiente es el capitulo final. Y espero, que alguien aproveche la (ultima) oportunidad de sugerir una pareja. De otra manera... pues sera lo que mi mente decida(?)_

Buenas vibras a todxs (ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ

Un beso enorme y gracias por leer.

 **Espero sus reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate._

* * *

«Esencia»

 _— By Cerezo de Luna._

○○○•○○○

Capitulo 5

Su cabello hacia juego con el uniforme escolar, en algún tiempo atrás. Ahora combina con su chaqueta de cuero preferida. Su tamaño engañaba el tiempo suficiente a los demás, sus golpes pulverizaban a los rivales. Era majestuoso. Lo es, aún. Sus alas oscuras podían opacar la luz del sol. Su mirada, repleta de batallas, de sed de gloria. De una pasión tormentosa.

Avanza en la multitud, que grita sobre su cabeza. Gritos de aliento, que traen memorias del pasado. Y la sensación que corroe su columna, al escuchar el balón rebotar. Conserva su figura atlética, su paso silencioso. Si. Aún es majestuoso. Aunque no quede nadie que pueda verlo.

 _No los que importan._

Y sus ojos afilados, encuentran la escena. Hay electricidad en el aire. Puede oír los corazones latiendo fuera de rango. Puede sentir la presión detrás de la red.

Hace tanto tiempo.

El balón se eleva, golpea. Muere en la línea. El sonido de las zapatillas, se mezcla con las maldiciones.

Hay vida, caos. Chispas. Puede verlas. Puede ver... _alas._

Por primera vez, desde cruzar el umbral del estadio, su piel reacciona. Hay una sensación que eriza su alma. Las yemas de sus dedos hormiguean, sus pupilas se agudizan.

Es un segundo.

Una explosión.

Un brillo anaranjado. Brillante.

La fuerza del balón retumba entre las paredes del estadio. Los vítores parecen comerse todo el campo acústico, y los jugadores aúllan. Pero nada termina hasta el final.

Aquella fuerza colorida, se mueve. Es un rayo, electricidad pura. No puede sacar su mirada de aquel punto. Su corazón se contrae, dolorosamente.

Las explosiones se reiteran, más de las veces en que su mente puede contar. Y las chispas, le rozan las mejillas. Arde. Es una luz. Cálida.

El segundo set está a punto de terminar.

Sus nudillos presionan la baranda. Quiere verlo. Quiere saber. No es posible, encontrar semejante anomalía en menos de un siglo. No puede ser.

Antes del último punto, puede verlo.

Tiene unas magnificas alas negras. Brillantes, fuertes. Extendidas.

Y no es el único.

La presencia de ojos azules a su alrededor, causa que su estomago se revuelva.

Cuando el silbato suena, solo puede quitarle el sonido a la imagen.

Es pequeño. Demasiado escandaloso. Demasiado incandescente y torpe.

Y sin embargo, siente que sus manos tiemblan al contemplarlo. Porque... es abrumador.

 _Su esencia._

Un oscuro pensamiento se desliza por su garganta. Cree recordar como inicio. Quizás, como dejo que pasara. Aún, a pesar de eso, no puede apartar la mirada del muchacho. Del equipo.

-Lleva el número diez. Como tú.

No necesita girar, para verla. Saeko Tanaka siempre ha sido visible, por su perfume penetrante. Y por ser una entrometida.

\- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Su voz grave, se deja oír entre la celebración. Los mechones rubios de la mujer, están a su izquierda.

\- Hinata. Hinata Shouyou.

Ese cabello colorido no haría de ninguna forma juego con el uniforme. Ni parecía usar más sus manos, que para palmear las espaldas de su equipo. Quizás también para alcanzar el balón suspendido en el aire. Aquellos ojos cobrizos, no dañarían. Se fundían con una luz extraña. Como el sol.

Hace mucho tiempo, dejo de creer.

-¿Te marchas?

No pertenecía a ese mundo. Ya no. Sus oportunidades caducaron con muchas heridas. Ahora era tarde.

\- Hinata se moriría si te ve. Eres su mayor ídolo, incluso solo por ti ha dedicado sus fuerzas a llegar a donde está. Por ti y por Karasuno.

Puede verlo, un poco más allá en la cancha. Sobre los ojos azules. Y capta una sonrisa que hace que su corazón de un vuelco.

\- Dale mis felicitaciones.

Afuera el aire es helado. El calor de la gloria, quedo a su espalda, detrás de las puertas. Para Karasuno.

Recuerda, con vaguedad, la textura de su camiseta. Y el piso del gimnasio.

Ha olvidado los rostros de sus compañeros. Lo hizo. Hace tiempo.

Quizás es la ira, la que se encarga de mantener la temperatura de su cuerpo, mientras camina. Quizás es solo, amargura. Pasado.

Si cierra los ojos, puede volver a revivirlo.

Su esencia.

Abrumadora.

Resplandece, como una estrella.

Y lo comprende. Su error. Su dolor. Ha estado envuelto en otra piel, en muros de contención. Enfocado en la victoria, en el fin. Ha dejado a todos atrás. En esas puertas, en la calidez.

No había en él, ni un centímetro de lo que Hinata Shouyou poseía. Porque debajo de su superficie, su esencia...

El pequeño gigante, acababa de contemplar lo que significaba realmente aquel apodo.

Y quizás, en ese instante, la leyenda acababa de ser escrita por primera vez.

Esta vez, era de verdad. Un cuervo volando alto, junto a su parvada.

 _Como siempre debió ser._

 _~•~_

•

•

•

•

•

* * *

 ** _¡Y este es el final!_** Realmente no se lo veian venir, ¿O sí? Pues yo tampoco. Pero una noche la idea vino a mi cabeza y ¡Gwaa! El Pequeño Gigante, tambien tiene una historia que contar. Al menos una parte. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, tanto como yo.

Un beso enorme y gracias por leer.


End file.
